sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Scooby-Doo!
| story = James Tucker | based on = | starring = Matthew Lillard Frank Welker Grey Griffin Kate Micucci Diedrich Bader | music = Michael McCuistion Lolita Ritmanis Kristopher Carter | cinematography = | editing = Christopher D. Lozinski Molly Yahr | distributor = Warner Bros. Home Entertainment | studio = Warner Bros. Animation Hanna-Barbera DC Entertainment | released = | runtime = 75 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = }} Scooby-Doo! & Batman: The Brave and the Bold is a 2018 American animated direct-to-video superhero action comedy film produced by Warner Bros. Animation and distributed by Warner Bros. Home Entertainment, and the thirtieth entry in the direct-to-video series of Scooby-Doo films. The film is a crossover between Scooby-Doo and Batman: The Brave and the Bold. The movie involves Scooby-Doo and his friends teaming with Batman and other DC Comics superheroes in order to defeat a new villain. It is the first film based on Batman: The Brave and the Bold since the series ended in 2011. The film was premiered at the TCL Chinese Theatre‘Scooby-Doo! & Batman: The Brave and the Bold’ Premiering in LA Saturday | Animation Magazine on January 6, 2018SCOOBY-DOO! and BATMAN: THE BRAVE AND THE BOLD World Premiere at TCL Chinese Theater in Hollywood: Saturday, January 6, 2018! and was released on DVD and digitally on January 9, 2018. Plot Batman drives a ghost which the gang is chasing away, and warns the gang to keep away from this case for their own safety. When the Puppeteer attacks again, Fred overpowers Perpetto and his hench-puppet, and the gang unmasks them as Martian Manhunter and Detective Chimp. As Batman and his associates reveal afterwards, the Puppeteer scam was actually an initiation test for Mystery Inc. to join the ranks of Mystery Analysts of Gotham. Mystery Inc. arrives at the Analysts' headquarters, where they additionally meet Question, Black Canary and Plastic Man, as well as Aquaman. Mystery Inc. is asked to take the lead in the next case for the Analysts. When an alarm sounds from Gotham Chemical Storage, the assembled Mystery Analysts head for the warehouse, where they find that several phials with a radioactive isotope have been stolen. A red-cloaked figure from the old theater appears before them, calling himself Crimson Cloak and swearing revenge on Batman and Gotham for making him into a ghost. Crimson Cloak sets the storage on fire, but the Analysts escape the blast with Plastic Man's help. While the superheroes put out the fire, Batman sends Mystery Inc. to a diner to rejoin them later. Following the gang's questions, he reveals the tale about his single unsolved case. Many years ago, at the start of his crime-fighting career, Batman attempted to stop Professor Milo from completing an experiment with faulty teleport technology. However, the vortex created by the device killed one of Milo's assistants, Leo Scarlett, a failure that has haunted Batman since that time. They conclude that the likely suspects behind the Crimson Cloak would be either Sam Scarlett, Leo's father, or Riddler. Batman and Mystery Inc. visit the Riddler at Arkham Asylum. Batman, Fred, Daphne and Velma re-encounter Crimson Cloak, who releases the other inmates from their cells. The investigators just barely manage to escape their clutches and seal them inside the asylum. As they return to the Mystery Machine, they are intercepted by Harvey and the other Mystery Analysts (sans Aquaman), who attempt to arrest them for the isotope theft due to fake evidence planted in the van. Batman and Mystery Inc. make a run for it. Shaking off their law-enforcing pursuers, Batman takes the gang to the Batcave and leaves them there to return to Milo's old laboratory for clues. Rejoined by Aquaman and Question, who refuse to believe the false accusations made against Mystery Inc., Batman finds Milo's teleporter restored by Crimson Cloak, who promptly attacks and incapacitates the heroes. Later, Batman awakes to see himself, alongside Aquaman, tied above the teleporting machine. At the same time, when Velma attempts to analyze the footprint in the clay, the clay suddenly comes to life and attacks. After overcoming it with a Bat-Dehydrator, Mystery Inc. deduces the villain's true identity for themselves: Clayface. They try to inform Batman, but learn that he has been captured by the Cloak; and after equipping themselves with the old costumes and gadgets of Batman's former sidekicks, they arrive just in time to stop the teleporter and incapacitate Clayface with the Dehydrator. Defeated and exposed, Clayface admits that he restored the machine for the Riddler and stole the isotopes to power it, in return for a cure against the gradual decay of his body. The Riddler sitting in Arkham is revealed to be a clay decoy, and the Question is unmasked as the real Riddler, who had taken Question's place during the fight before the Analysts' meeting. Before he can be taken into custody, however, the Riddler escapes back into the lab. He reactivates the teleporter and prepares to use the vortex's power as a superweapon to destroy Gotham, but is knocked out by the Question. The vortex grows out of control, but at the same time a human shape begins to manifest in it. Working together, Mystery Inc. and the super heroes reverse the device's polarity, allowing Batman and Scooby to drag the figure free of the vortex before the machine self-destructs. The figure is revealed to be Leo Scarlett, who was not disintegrated by the vortex but instead caught in an interdimensional void, and is now happily reunited with his father. Voice cast *Frank Welker as Scooby-Doo, Fred Jones *Diedrich Bader as Batman *Matthew Lillard as Shaggy Rogers *Grey Griffin as Daphne Blake, Black Canary *Kate Micucci as Velma Dinkley *Jeff Bennett as Joker *Jeffrey Combs as Question, Professor Sam Scarlett *John DiMaggio as Aquaman, Mr. Freeze, Crimson Cloak *Nika Futterman as Catwoman *Nicholas Guest as Martian Manhunter *John Michael Higgins as Riddler *Tom Kenny as Penguin, Plastic Man *Kevin Michael Richardson as Clayface, Detective Chimp *Sam Riegel as Professor Milo, Leo Scarlett *Tara Strong as Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy *Fred Tatasciore as Harvey Bullock Follow-up film Scooby-Doo! and the Gourmet Ghost is currently slated to be released digitally on August 28, 2018, and on DVD September 11, 2018. References External links * * Category:American films Category:English-language films Category:2010s American animated films Category:2010s animated superhero films Category:2018 animated films Category:2018 films Category:Animated Batman films Category:Animated comedy films Category:Animated superhero films Category:Films based on television series Category:Films produced by Sam Register Category:American science fiction adventure films Category:Warner Bros. Animation animated films Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Scooby-Doo direct-to-video animated films Category:Batman: The Brave and the Bold Category:2018 direct-to-video films Category:American children's animated comedy films Category:American mystery films Category:Crossover films Category:Crossover animation Category:Warner Bros. direct-to-video animated films Category:Film scores by Kristopher Carter Category:Film scores by Lolita Ritmanis Category:Film scores by Michael McCuistion